Taming a Storm
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Makoto calls Mai, only to find her taking it from behind from Lightning. When they notice Mai, have her join in for a threesome. WARNING: Futa-Lightning, hot lesbian sex with very little plot.


**A/N** **: Don't expect a whole a lot of plot. Mostly sex.** **This a re-write of a doujin called** **RE MIX MY HEART by** **Kanten Jigenryuu.**

 **Taming a Storm**

Makoto was in the Gym storage room, bend over some mats getting fuck in the ass by her fellow Beastkin. Who is a lion girl. Going by the name, Lightning Farron. Not only she's hot, the lion girl was a futanari. "Hey, what's wrong, Light? Thrust your hips more!" Makoto teased. Not backing down from a challenge, Lightning pumped her hips faster and added more strength in her movements. "LIGHT! YO-YOU'RE SOO ROUGH! YESSS!" the squirrel girl shouted in bliss. She can never get tired of Lightning's huge, thick cock. Loving how it stretched her ass.

Mai Natsume watches the two Beastkin having sex with flush cheeks. _"Wh-What is this Makoto? Wh-Why are you?_ _Wh...What in the world is happening?"_ she thought. Mai looks at the letter Makoto gave her in the morning. It said to meet her here and to her shock, finds Makoto having sex with Lightning. Try as she might, she can't look away. She was captivated by Lightning's smile. It was Mai's first time seeing it.

"ARE YOU GOING TO CUM!?" Makoto asked looking over her shoulder. Lust and desire were written all over her face. Cheeks bright red, tongue hanging out.

"Yeah, I'm going to shoot your favourite cum in your ass."

"YES! PLEASE, GIVE IT TO ME!" Makoto begged in a cute manner.

"Here you go!." The lion girl smiled then shot her load for the tenth time. Five times she came in Makoto's mouth and ass.

"My stomach is full with Light's seed." the squirrel girl said in absolute bliss. Her body shook in pleasure. Lightning knows how to fuck a girl good.

Mai backs off, trying no to be seen but hits a wall. Making the two Beastkin notice her, but they knew she was their already. "You two shouldn't be doing this! You're both girls!" despite what she said, Lightning and Makoto can smell how wet Mai is. Makoto let out a cute moan when Lightning pulled out of her ass.

Getting up Makoto made her way to Mai and reaches out to her friend. Singing her name. "MAAI~" the squirrel girl kissed Mai on the lips. She can feel Makoto's emotions flow into her when they rub tongues. Mai learns that Lightning was super tense and her cock was bothering her, so Makoto wanted to help out her friend in any way she can.

"Did you read the letter?" the squirrel girl asked, separating her lips from Mai's.

"Makoto, there's no way that you can do this-" she cut herself off when her body began to heat up and feels her pussy getting even wetter.

"You understood with the kiss just now, right? About my relationship with Light, that is. Didn't my mating period's sensation enter into you as well? It's going to be quite painful in you don't do anything about it. Just ask Light here. Why you think she's growling at everyone a lot." Makoto walks behind Mai and chuckles "Your face tell me that you can't resist it anymore." Makoto with a seductive grin rubs Mai's huge breasts. Causing her to moan uncontrollably "Me and Light also become like that so the only thing that can calm us down is sex. Here, your body won't be able to last unless we get the preparations done ASAP!" Makoto rip opens Mai's blouse. Making her breasts bounce out free.

Makoto sucks on the lion girl's cock to make it hard again "H-Hey!" Lightning gasped. Both Beastkin heard Mai fingering herself as Makoto sucked on Lightning's delicious cock. Mai can't believe she can take something so big in her mouth. In the back of her mind, she wants to suck it too. Feeling very sweaty, Lightning undid the brown belt on her white sleeveless jacket. Makoto ran her fingers over Lightning's abs. Once Lightning's cock is hard again, she took Mai's breasts and wraps them around Lightning's cock. Knowing Mai hasn't done this before, moved Mai's breasts for her.

"You know, Light was eyeing your boobs for a while She likes gals with a nice rack. Not to mention, I want to become closer to you Mai. It's fine right?" Mai felt she might be burn from the heat from Lightning's cock. It feels kind of good. "Men and futanari become really happy if you use your boobs and rub them like this" Makoto said continuing to demonstrate. "It's called a titty fuck. She just came a lot inside my anus, so she left over sperm is acting as a lubrication agent, it's easy to rub her cock, right?" Makoto asked, letting go of Mai's breasts.

Understanding how to titty fuck, Mai moves her breasts like Makoto did. Rubbing the cock that was inside her friend not too long ago. "Mai!" Lightning moans "Your huge tits is enveloping my dick!" the sweetness in Lightning's voice was new to Mai, she looked forward to hearing more. Maybe she'll get to hear that commanding voice she heard Lightning had when she fucked Makoto in the ass. Mai can feel Lightning twitching between her breasts and felt it getting bigger. Lightning begins to move on their own hips.

Mai moans by the sudden moments. "Your thing is thrusting in between my boobs...it's so lewd." her protests didn't sound convincing. Due to the lust filled tone in her voice and she's moving her breasts in time with Lightning. She can't tear her eyes off of Lightning's abs. They look you can grind meat on them.

Makoto giggled at this, at the same time fingering herself. Seeing Mai titty fucking Lightning was an erotic sight to behold "Light has become like this because she really loves your boobs, Mai. It might be healthier if you say cock."

"Co...ck?" Mai was suddenly pushed on her back by Lighting and fucked her breasts. Girls with great body mixed with a cute attitude was a big turn on for Lightning. "You're thrusting too intensely." Mai starts to lose herself in pleasure. She instinctively sucked on the head the head of Lightning's cock. Finding the taste of Lightning's pre-cum to be tasty. It had a regal flavour to it. Just then she felt Makoto take off her panties "Ma-Makoto!" Mai stopped sucking to ask her friend.

But it was ignored. "It's puffy and the colour is is beautiful as well. Your ass hole is super delicious." she then licks Mai's ass putting her hands on Mai's hips, so they don't move a lot as she ate out Mai's ass.

"Wh-What you doing?" Mai moans feeling Makoto's tongue in her ass wriggling.

"I'm loosening your butthole, what about it?" Makoto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Makoto then dug her tongue deeper. "I have to loosen it up properly while we have some time."

"Can it be that Lightning's cock will enter there?" Makoto's tongue curves hit a spot that causes Mai to cry out in pleasure. With the addition to Lightning pinching her nipples "IMPOSSIBLE, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's going to be bad if you get pregnant, besides, it feels so good to do it in this hole too." Makoto swirls her tongue in Mai's ass. "Mai, you butthole is very tasty. Whenever I dig it up with my tongue, your anus tightens it. Are you starting to feel it already?" Mai tries to say something but she resumed sucking Lightning cock. She can't get enough of it. Makoto sees Mai's dripping pussy. "I'm going to use your tail Light." the squirrel girl took the lion girl's tail and suck it in Mai's ass. Getting it nice and wide. "You look so cute, Mai. Having Light's tail fuck you ass."

" _My ass feels so good! Lightning's cock tastes so good! OH GOD! I'M CUMMING!"_

"Mai! I'm cumming!" Lightning gasped, cumming right after her. Mai drinks Lightning's cum. Any thoughts of her being a man began to fade. Slowly accepting she's a woman now. Lightning got up and sees Mai in a hot and sweaty mess. Tongue hanging out and cheeks bright red. Noticing Mai's skirt is gone. Makoto must have removed it. Somehow.

Makoto pulls out Lightning's tail, causing her and Mai to flinch. "Here, Light, could you please fuck Mai's anus? Now that it is nice and ready for you."

"Here it goes." Lightning said as she slowly slides her cock in.

"Nooo." Mai moans "Don't insert it right now, AAAH!" she cried in pleasure when Lightning's amazing cock went deep inside her ass.

"Want me to move?" Lightning asked, teasing Mai's nipples again.

"YESSS! MOVEEEE!" with a smile, Lightning gave her friend what she wanted. Mai's breasts sway wildly as Lightning move her hips. Mai was happy to have sex with Lightning. "OH YEAH! DON'T STOP!" Lightning then flips Mai to her stomach and fucks her like she did with Makoto. This time, Lightning moved her hand around Mai's lovely hips and jabbed them in her pussy. Moving them as fast as she fucked Mai's ass.

"Mai, sex with Light feels great right?" Makoto asked while hugging Lightning from behind. Mai nodded, understanding who she is now. She doesn't care if she's a man or a woman. She's a pervert that likes her ass getting fucked. And Lightning's fingers felt amazing. Now getting, why Makoto said Lightning had the magic touch.

"Damn Mai! Your ass is sucking my cock in!" Lightning growled. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth when Makoto pulled down the zipper on her turtleneck then slip her hands under Lightning's bra and rubbed her growing breasts.

"That's because I'm a perverted masochist who became happy while having my ass dug oooout!" Mai said with no shame. Her mind is turned to mush.

Makoto gets turned on seeing them. "Hey, Light." she whispered in Lightning's ear. Rubbing her large breasts on Lightning's back. "Please give me your cock too."

The lion girl, chuckled "I just fuck you the ass Makoto. Plus, I'm busy here."

"But once I saw you fucking Mai like that I can't help want to do it more." Makoto said in the cutest she had.

Lightning turn Mai on her back with her dick still in her ass "Get on, you're taking turns." Makoto bit her lip and crawled on top on Mai. Pressing their breasts together. Keeping her word, Lightning took turns fucking Mai's ass and Makoto's pussy. Every time she switches, she fingered their ass with three fingers. This wasn't the first threesome she had.

Later, Lightning lay her back, letting Mai ride her cock and had Makoto sit on her face. "Mai, you seeeem to be feeling really **pleasurable** in your ass well. Your face is aaaaall enchanted." Makoto moaned as Lightning's tongue worked its magic in her pussy. It made her what Lightning's cock there. It's been too long since Lightning fucked her there. Feeling very aroused she kisses Mai who accepts the fact she's girl. It wasn't long until all of three of them cums. First Mai, then Makoro, then Lightning.

The two busty girls lay side by side panting. "This is not for rest." Lightning said moving her cock between their faces.

"Amazing! Even though you came so much its still so big." Makoto said as she began to lick Lightning's cock.

Mai licked the head of the cock and moaned "It's because she's peerless in vitality."

"Let's wring everything out till her balls are empty, okay Mai." both to rubbing her cock with their large breasts, while still licking the head.

 **NEXT DAY**

"Oh, my is that so?" Tsubaki asked, invested in the story Makoto was telling.

"So then, you know-" the squirrel girl was cut off when the bell rang.

"It's already, this time, Makoto, we should be heading off soon." Mai said the Makoto.

"Sorry, we have some stuff to do after this. AH, that's right, since you're here, how about you two co-" she was again cut off, this time by Mai covering her mouth.

"Well, then we'll be taking our leave here." Mai said nervously and pull Makoto away.

"I wonder what's wrong with those two." Tsubaki wondered.

"Those two. Don't you feel that have recently been acting wired? Like they've been a bit fidgety." Kajun Faycott also wondered.

"I'd heard that they started to spend time with Lightning. And noticed she's less tense now."

Kajun smiles and licks her lips "If you're that worried then want to follow after them?"

Makoto and Mai were in Lightning's room, wearing very reviling swimsuits.

"Well then, so your best today too, Light."

"We-We will be counting on you today as well."

 **A/N: I'll be doing more one-shots like this.**


End file.
